


Into the Deep

by Ghhost



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Canon Dialogue, M/M, Romance, mildly sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghhost/pseuds/Ghhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Keegan get tasked with a mission that unearths some things that both soldiers probably would've kept hidden otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup! I was replaying Ghosts the other day and I remembered how these two were my first official 'cod shipping' couple. Thought I should write a story based on one of my favourite missions, Into the Deep whilst my next Gidchell series is under construction in my docs. Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S for those of you who like music, I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX079xZIPds) quite a bit :>

**Into the Deep**

* * *

He'd known Keegan for a while now, after he'd met him in No Man's Land. He hadn't talked to him much in the beginning—Keegan was pretty stoic and quiet most of the time. He'd helped him through some issues as they went though, and where ever he was, Keegan usually was too and visa versa. It hadn't taken long after that for Logan to take a shine to him. He was pretty sure it was just out of raw respect for the man, but oodles of glances and prolonged contact was starting to confuse him and now, more often than not, when he was around the older man, he felt unnecessary nervousness. He eventually came to the conclusion that he had a pretty big man-crush on him and frankly, he didn't know how to feel about it.

 

“Here’s your knife.” Keegan said, attaching it somewhere around Logan's hip. “Remember to ascend slowly first before—”

“I’ve been diving before,” Logan assured. “I won’t screw up.”

“I know. Your physical exam was impressive.”  

Logan cast a cursory glance down at the water below him before tipping in. Even though the suit he was wearing pretty much cut off all feeling of the water around him, he still felt vaguely cold.

He propelled his left hand to the right, turning his body and hovered, waiting for Keegan to enter and take the lead.

He heard the splash above and saw the older man's hand come into view, the rest of his body soon following.

"Descending."

Logan followed suit.

"Fifty meters."

They swam to a large cluster of coral, Keegan leading the way through a small jagged edged hole in the midst of rocks and seaweed.

“Oxygen levels look good.” Keegan began over the comm. “Scarecrow, start the clock.”

Logan tilted to the right slightly as a school of brightly coloured fish darted past him, their scales glinting as they turned and disappeared over the rocks.

“This way.”

Logan followed closely behind Keegan up the hole, light streaming down murkily from above.

“Crash site is five klicks out.”

They ascended out of the hole, the murky water clearing slightly the further they got from the reef.

“Keep away from open water.” Keegan warned, Logan’s attention snapping away from the large white Dory ripoff fish he was examining. “We’re not the only hunters out here.”

 _Great_. Logan thought wryly as he paused just below a circle of sharks—something he was hoping he _wasn’t_ going to see.

Logan slowly lowered himself as closely as he could to the rocks below and stayed close to Keegan as he lead them away from the sharks that were prowling above.

They swam towards large nets, Keegan leading him through a slot between them and on to the other side. He avoided brushing against any of the wrecks that were below him as they swam through an old rusted crate—various squishy looking sea plants growing like spores on either side.

“They’re using sonar.” Keegan informed, pausing very briefly before continuing through the forest of seaweed. “Easy. Just move slow and hug the ground.”

Logan did as he was instructed.

“The foliage should help mask our signature.”

 _I certainly hope so_. Logan thought dryly as he outstretched a hand to move an overgrown leaf out of his face.

Keegan lifted his hand before pausing beside a large leafed sea plant. “Hold up.”

Logan drifted to his side, probably a little too close, and waited—watching the boats above move over them.

“Boat patrol.” There was a moment of silence before there were splashes heard and Logan thought he could hear a faint irate sigh coming from Keegan. “Looks like we’ve got company.”

Logan shifted, trying to get a better view by moving forward but Keegan caught his shoulder firmly and held him in place.

“Let them separate.”

The divers descended down towards the sandy bottom of the sea before Keegan shifted forward. “Okay. Let's move up, but stay low.”

Logan followed Keegan through the plants, both finding an appropriately high rock for coverage as they took aim.

“In position. And remember—bullets aren’t as effective underwater. It’ll take two of three before they’re out.”

Logan shot Keegan an exasperated I-know-what-I’m-doing look, but the older man just chuckled lowly, the sound forcing Logan’s gut to clench uncomfortably.

“Weapons free.”

Logan pulled himself over the rock very slightly and aimed for the first enemy he saw. He shot three times, a smoky red colour emerging above the body.

Keegan shot the two furthest from Logan's position whilst Logan pushed away from the rock and propelled himself to the left to get the ones that Keegan was too busy to notice.

“Shit,” Keegan muttered. “More hostiles dropping in!”

Logan pushed back and swam towards the Sergeant. A bullet slammed past his shoulder on his way and he grunted in pain, his body jerking back slightly from the force.

“Logan!”

Keegan outstretched his hand and grabbed the younger man, pulling him behind the rock he was occupying. Ignoring the sting, Logan reloaded his gun and peeked out from the low right of the rock, catching two enemies off guard. Keegan, with his unerring accuracy, shot three before they could descend from below the boat—none having a chance to return fire.

After a few more moments there was silence.

“Nice work. Let’s move through the wreck to keep covered.”

Logan waited until Keegan was in front of him before following him up towards the hole in the wreck. He lagged behind a bit but managed to catch up in time to hear Keegan order him to slow down. They stacked up behind another rock, Keegan poking his head out to take a look.

Logan saw a few hostiles pop up at the windows of the wreck but Keegan shot them down as soon as they appeared and moved on.

“Area clear. On me.”

Keegan moved along the deck of the wreck, turning to the left, out of a window. Logan pushed himself forwards with his arms and the raw throbbing ache promptly pushed itself to the front of his mind. He grunted in pain and stopped. Keegan paused to look over his shoulder at him.

“You okay?”

Logan nodded and continued forward, using his arm as little as possible.

They had been swimming not even two minutes before another horde of boats appeared and Keegan clicked his tongue in disgust.

“Shit, they’re everywhere. Scarecrow, we're seeing a lot of activity down here. They’re salvaging parts from the wreckage.”

Logan followed closely beside Keegan as they descended below the wreck, trying to stay out of sight.

Elias replied moments later over the comm. “ _They might be after weapons and nuclear elements still onboard. We’ll call it in. Good work._ ”

Keegan motioned for Logan to come over beside him, out of the way from prying eyes.

“I count four. We’ll take ‘em out,” He felt Keegan’s elbow nudge against his and his pulse sped up slightly. “On your go.”

Logan shot the two on the right, Keegan finishing the two on the left—the bodies of the hostiles floating sideways in light hazy smokes of blood.

“Targets neutralised. Move up.”

They swam past the crates that the enemies had been messing with previously and pushed through past another wreck.

“Scarecrow, this is Six-Two. We’re currently at rally point Bravo, zero visual on the target.”

He’d never admit it out loud and it was embarrassing enough to admit it to himself, but Logan could probably listen to the Sergeant talk for hours.

“ _The target is on the move,_ ” Elias replied. “ _You boys need to double-time it or you’ll miss your shot._ ”

Keegan said nothing, shifting over to follow behind a machine.

“Contact. Looks like they got what they came for.”

They stalked the few stragglers, keeping low and in the shadows.

“Find a good position to flank them.”

Logan paused whilst Keegan shifted over towards a protruding rock, his head just slightly poking out from one side. Once Keegan was situated, Logan swam towards him, his stomach almost rubbing against the floor as he positioned himself behind a smaller rock.

“Weapons free.”

Keegan shot the three that were busy with crates floating above them. Logan took out the bottom two, swimming up and knifing the third that was lower to the ground.

“Shit they know we’re here!”

Logan backed up, more hostiles dropping into the water and immediately shooting at the two soldiers.

“Logan, back up! Flank from the right!”

Logan swivelled and Keegan darted past him, drawing their fire. Logan took the down moment to clear them out before pushing away from the shadows. Before he could swim past the crates, a hostile grabbed him and shoved him forwards, their hand tight around the strap on his shoulder and the knife inches from his face.

“Logan!”

Logan twisted and kicked, giving himself enough leverage to grab the man’s hand and push it away,  grabbing his knife from near his hip and stabbing him.

There was a moment of silence before he saw Keegan appear from behind one of the crates and swam to his side.

“Area clear. On me.”

Logan followed Keegan down past some debris.

“Looks like there’s an opening through the containers.”

They swam down for a closer look, Keegan hovering slightly beside the opening.

“Ok, check your regulator. We’re going down through the cave. Keep an eye on your depth gauge.”

As they were descending down a narrow hole, there was a heavy thump somewhere in the distance and it shook the rocks around them. They were near the bottom and Keegan stopped, his arm outstretched and pressing against Logan’s chest who hadn’t stopped soon enough and was a little too close. There was another thump and Keegan continued forward, Logan close on his heels.

“There she is.” Keegan announced, his speed increasing slightly until they were out of the hole, the thumps becoming more consistent and unnerving.

“Scarecrow, we have a visual on the target. Moving to intercept.”

“ _We’re picking up large sonar blasts in your area,_ ” Elias replied. “ _That amount of water pressure could have lethal effects. Keep your bottles up and your heads down, cop_ y?”

“Heh. Wilco.”

They paused beside a metal door and Keegan slammed his fist against it. “Ain’t no way we can pop this. We’re gonna have to cut through it.”

Logan pressed himself against the other side of the door and pressed the mechanism to the thick bolts that crumbled under the heat. The gate gave way and piles of barrels were stacked on the other side.

“This way.”

There was another pulsation and both soldiers were pushed back, Keegan letting out a pained grunt.

“Move!” He shouted. “Get to cover!”

Both men pushed forwards, Logan biting back and frustrated groan at the pain in his arm.

“Scarecrow, we’re tracking the target but we’re unable to engage.”

“ _Roger Two-One. Recommend you pull back immediately_.”

“Negative, negative! We’ll find another way!”

The world around them shook again, shoving Logan against the side of a container they were in. Keegan reached out to him and he took his hand, the Sergeant pulling him out of the metal before it could tumble away with him inside.

Logan’s ears were ringing and his head hurt something chronic but he picked up the pace as soon as Keegan darted out of the container.

“Get inside that lighthouse! Go!”

They darted towards the tilting building, Logan having a close call with falling metal pipes that must’ve slipped off some sand cliff or reef edge above them.

They swam through a gaping hole, both men taking a moment to catch their breath before Keegan lead them upwards.

“There it is, sync up on me!”

Logan hovered beside Keegan as he readied the missile.

“Ok. Proteus missile online. We’ve only got one shot, Logan. Take out that ship!”

Logan swallowed, his heartbeat throbbing audibly in his ears as he took aim, his hands surprisingly steady despite the stress.

He let the missile go and grabbed at the tablet attached to his side.

“I’ll line it up, you guide it in!” Keegan called over the noise. “Firing!”

Logan guided the missile to the edge of the sub where the metal was scintillating. It hit directly on the spot and Logan put the tablet back.

He met Keegan’s gaze when the older man clapped him on the shoulder.

“Nice, you got it!”

He couldn’t help the small grin that itched across his lips but the moment was short lived when a shock wave slammed them both back and against the other side of the lighthouse wall.

“Oh shit—! Hang on!” 

Keegan tried to grab Logan's outstretched hand, but it was too late and Logan fell until he managed to grab onto something. Logan was grasping at the protruding piece of wood but his grip wasn’t strong enough and he tumbled, his vision blacking over when they hit the bottom.

He woke slowly, his head and arm aching the most prominently. He saw a pipe swinging erratically from side to side, air zipping out the end. He panicked.

“Talk to me Logan!” It took a moment for his mind to focus on Keegan’s voice, but when he was able, he was trying to find him. “You okay?!”

He tried to push himself up but his arm was locked under some debris. He pushed as it as hard as he could, the jagged edges of the cement cutting through his suit and slicing the skin beneath.

He cried out at the sudden pain and shoved again, his breath leaving him and his vision darkening around the edges, carbon dioxide starting to trickle coldly down into his lungs.

“Stay with me!” Keegan shouted, his voice holding just a hint of desperation, suddenly in sight as he grasped at Logan’s spasming form. Keegan grabbed the pipe and plugged it back in. “Let’s get this shit off you.”

Keegan leant forward and pulled at the debris that was holding down both his arms, Logan’s heart rate still racing, his breaths coming out quick and shallow with anxiety.

Once Keegan had pulled him free, his hand lingering at the base of Logan’s neck, the two soldiers shifted out of the wreck.

“You okay?”

Logan said nothing, his voice stick ragged. Instead he held up his hand in an ‘ok’ sign and Keegan nodded. There was a horrible groaning noise above them and Keegan looked up in time to see something large falling down towards them.

“What the— _move_!”

They both frantically swam out of harm's way, Keegan pulling Logan the last of the way.

“Come on!” Keegan called over the loud rumbling around them. “Time to go!”

Logan took Keegan’s hand and the older man pulled him upright and they darted further away from the wreckage.

“Scarecrow, this is Six-Two! Target has been neutralised!You’re clear for phase two, over!”

“ _Copy Six-Two. Sounds like you’ve caused quite a stir_.”

“Just make sure to get those birds here! Six-Two out!”

Logan struggled to keep up with Keegan’s fast strokes and used bits of rock around him to propel him forward faster.

They had to stop at the edge of a rusted ship when more hostiles filed in towards them.

“More divers! Take ‘em out!”

They both cleared out the first wave with minimal problems, but more were coming in fast.

“This way!” Keegan yelled. “Move!”

They swam from the left and then the right, taking out divers as they passed. Another bullet grazed past Logan’s flesh and he backed up with a stifled gasp, taking refuge behind a rock.

“He’s down!” Keegan announced, pushing out from the sea grass he’d been hiding in. “This way, move!”

They cleared out the last few divers and swam towards another wreckage which, Logan had to admit, he wasn’t thrilled about.

They entered the rusting ship and Keegan lead them up towards the top.

“Slow down, we should be safe here.”

Stressed, Logan gave Keegan a look which he understood marvellously. Another thing he really liked about Keegan.

“Alright, just keep an eye out.”

They pushed up and then back down and out, through a graveyard of containers and other metallic junk. They swam into another wreckage that shook and groaned ominously and Logan grimaced.

“Zero contact.” Keegan muttered, leading Logan around the corner and towards a hole in the wall. “Oh, shit.”

Logan frowned considerably when he saw the sharks circling above them. Again.

“Easy. If you can see ‘em, that’s a good sign. Let’s hope they’re not hungry anymore.”

“Good sign my ass.” Logan muttered, ignoring Keegan’s low chuckle.

Once the first shark had sauntered past, Logan and Keegan swam slowly out of the hole and up towards another exit.

“That doesn’t look good.” Keegan mumbled.

“Great.” Logan muttered. “If you don’t think it’s good—”

There was another groan from the ship and Keegan tapped his shoulder.

“Time to go.”

Keegan swam up slightly and halted. “One at a time. I’ll go first.”

Logan felt his chest constrict as he watched Keegan swim up slowly. He readied his gun, his finger shaking slightly with the effort of keeping it off the trigger.

Keegan managed to go up nice and slow and none of the sharks seemed to pay him any notice.

“You’re up. Move slow and keep your distance.”

“If I die,” Logan mumbled, swimming up. “Don’t let them chew me up okay, I have standards.”

“You’re not going to die.” Keegan deadpanned, an anxious edge to his voice.

Logan said nothing as he passed his first shark, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest as he paused between the second and third. They didn’t seem to take much notice of him either, but as he passed the third, he knew he’d caught his eye and Keegan, having sensed it, pulled him up out of sight.

“Let’s go.”

They entered a large open part of the ship and Keegan pushed against Logan’s chest before the younger could stray too far.

“Stay away from the windows. Down the hatch.”

They moved down the open hole and paused at a gaping doorway.

“Looks like we’re in the clear. This way.”

They swam quickly past large imposing beams and dipped beneath protruding poles.

“Scarecrow. This is Six-Two. We are approaching Rally Point Echo. You’re cleared for phase two.”

“ _Roger that Six-Two, it’s good to hear from you_.”

“I hear you.”

“ _The birds are spinning up and ready to go. We are_ _green lit_.”

Keegan led him up another hatchway.

“Roger that. Six-Two out.”

****  
  


**oOo**

****  
  


When Keegan finally opened the door, Logan was standing by the window, his back to him. He was peeling bandages away from his forearm and rolling them before placing them on a nearby table.

He was wearing the navy blue t-shirt Hesh had brought for him the previous day and simple combat pants. He watched the younger man for a moment, admiring the dips and curves of his muscles and the dampness of his skin. He never really allowed himself to look at Logan, but just a little every now and then couldn't hurt. 

When Keegan finally shut the door, Logan turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

"Hey, Keegan." Logan said, nodding to the Sergeant before turning his attention back to the bandage he was currently rolling.

Keegan stood there awkwardly for a moment, contemplating, before walking over.

"You should probably leave those on." 

Logan gave a half shrug and put the rolled bandage down.

"Nah, it's fine."

There was a moment of silence before Keegan, ignoring all the little voices in his head that muttered 'no, you'll regret this', walked forwards again until he was right behind the younger man. He looked at the superficial wounds on Logan's arms that were healing slowly, and at the ones that were deeper and looked painful. However there were lesser of those and he felt himself relax slightly. If it had been anything more serious, the guilt would probably haunt him.

Logan tensed slightly, his heart beat already uneven. He was hyper aware that the Sergeant was standing right behind him. Keegan, being the model of stillness and everlasting patience as he was, seemed to be even more immobile than usual—almost _cautious_ in a way. Logan didn't know whether or not he should turn around but tried to exude his best indifferent and I'm-not-totally-into-you vibe. 

He felt himself flinch when Keegan's hand pressed against his shoulder blade, heavy and warm above the thick bandage that covered a bullet graze. Soon, Keegan's other hand was on his shoulder and he felt breath tickling at his neck. Logan shivered when he felt lips press just under his hairline, his heart thumping with breaking force in his chest.

Keegan's hand that was against his shoulder blade slid down to his hip and then snaked around to press against Logan's toned stomach, pulling him back against his chest.

Logan felt a nauseating fluttering sensation in his stomach and a strange warm feeling swell in his chest.

"Um– Keegan–" Logan began weakly, trying to push the shaking tone from his voice without much luck.

Keegan's lips traced around from his hairline to his jugular and he nipped at the sensitive breadth of skin there, forcing an unsuppressed gasp and muffled swear from Logan's lips.

Logan hadn't punched him yet so Keegan assumed this was a clear sign he could continue.

He turned Logan around and pulled him to the left, away from the window so that he could press him up against the wall.  

Keegan waited a moment, his arms bent and forearms pressed against the wall either side of Logan's head, and gave the younger man a chance to tell him to stop or push him away, but Logan was looking straight into his eyes and there was only clarity and want there.

He leaned in at long last, gently connecting their lips in a chaste kiss, his left hand coming to gently cradle Logan's face, his thumb smoothing over the sensitive skin beneath his eye. Logan hummed in appreciation, the sound low at the back of his throat. His lips parted and Keegan kissed him again, this time deeper—his tongue tentatively sliding against his.

When they parted, Keegan backed up, the two no longer touching and Logan instantly missed the contact.

A mildly tense silence filled the space between them and Logan, being the skilled smart ass he was, broke it first.

"What was that about?" He asked dumbly, his voice irritatingly sheepish to his own ears.

Keegan gave him a half shrug, the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly in an attractive half smirk.

"Stuff I've wanted to address for a while." He said eventually.

Logan's eyebrow raised and he chuckled, but the sound was off, nervous, as if he didn't quite believe it.

"I was gonna say, if it was an apology about the whole lighthouse thing, I totally forgive you now."

Keegan frowned though he was still vaguely amused. "That wasn't my fault."

Logan rolled his eyes slightly. "I was joking."

"Your defence mechanism is cracking jokes when you're uncomfortable?"

This time Logan frowned. "Killing the moment."

Keegan chuckled, one hand lifting to rub absentmindedly at the back of his neck, and Logan felt shivers trickle down his spine at the pleasant sound.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Logan felt uncomfortable heat tinge in his cheeks and he prayed he wasn't blushing like a virgin, but the look on Keegan's face told him he was.

Keegan eased forward, his knee sliding between Logan's legs and Logan had no idea how he was  _not_ supposed to grind up against Keegan's thigh. The friction sent sparks up his spine and Keegan's lips beside his ear forced his gut to clench. Keegan could feel Logan's lightning speed pulse against his lips as he pressed wet kisses against his throat and he couldn't hold back the smile. 

Logan inched forward until their hips slotted together in a mutual nudge and he lifted his arms around Keegan's shoulders, one hand fisting in the Sergeant's hair. Keegan let out a content sigh as Logan pulled him back in for a kiss, nipping tentatively at his bottom lip before trailing his tongue teasingly along it. This time the only thing that broke them apart was the sound of the door clicking open. Keegan reluctantly, but swiftly, pulled himself back and stood a few steps away from Logan who was fumbling with his pants to try make his very obvious erection less obvious. He grabbed his jacket that was strewn somewhere on the table to hide it in the end. It looked rather stupid but it did the job. A nurse walked in with some forms that needed to be filled and as she talked to him, Logan saw the smile on Keegan's face and an expression he couldn't explain but nevertheless understood. 

And at that moment he knew he'd won something. He just didn't know what yet. **  
**  



End file.
